


Vigilantes don't always wear black

by haughtflashes



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: After Jules falls asleep, Ophelia decides to give Kennedy a piece of her mind. Set after 1.06





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head after binging S/V up to 1.06

Ophelia didn’t get any sleep that night. She knew she needed to be better at controlling her emotions, if tonight had taught her anything at all, but she was just so angry. She didn’t let it show while Jules was awake. She had held her crying friend for hours, comforting her until she finally fell asleep. Jules had been through so much, was so brave, so strong. Ophelia knew she just didn’t deserve this.

Her phone screen read 5:30 am. She’d been staring at her ceiling for the past two hours and was growing restless. After making sure her friend was still asleep, she silently crept out of her apartment, locking it behind her. Jules was going to kill her for this, but Ophelia knew she couldn’t just do nothing. Not while Jules was hurting so bad about something that was in no way her fault. 

The sun was peeking over the horizon as she approached frat row. Ophelia picked up her pace as she approached Zeta house, briskly walking inside, barely stopping herself from slamming the door shut behind her. A few of the Zeta sisters were asleep in the living room. Fiona stirred awake at the noise.

“Ophelia? What are you doing? Jules isn’t here, she left last night”

Ophelia didn’t bother acknowledging the confused girl, maintaining her pace with a single destination in mind. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to kick it down, she knew showing that feat of strength wouldn’t look good, especially in light of the previous night. Yeah, she and Jules were out of deep water for now, but she knew she shouldn’t press her luck. Instead, she opened the door, slamming it shut behind her. Kennedy shot up at the noise, sitting up in her bed looking around until she spotted the green haired girl.

“O? What the hell?”

“No, that’s my line. What the absolute fucking hell, Kennedy?”

Kennedy started to open her mouth to respond but Ophelia cut her off.

“That was a rhetorical question. It’s not your turn to talk. And it’s not ‘O’ to you right now. We’re not on nickname terms. Hell, we’re not on a first name basis anymore.”

The green hair girl paced back and forth across the room for a moment, collecting her thoughts, trying to keep her voice down. Kennedy looked equal parts confused and scared but didn’t speak. A humorless laugh escaped Ophelia’s lips. 

“You know, you almost had me there for a minute, with this sisterhood bullshit. Obviously I don’t think much of sororities, even before that Kappa mess, but I was starting to think, these Zetas, they might be different. Some of them are pretty cool. It was pretty convincing, you had me fooled.”

“I don-”

“No, still not your turn. Still me talking, you not. I’m not sure what part of that is so hard to grasp.” She let a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a sigh. “But it is bullshit, you know. That sisterhood crap. You sit here saying you’re enlightened, you’re feminists, you care about each other. But really, you’re barely a step above those Kappas.”

“What are you-”

“Nooope. Me, not you. And if you’d let me finish, you’d learn what the hell I was talking about. Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that your sisterhood is bullshit” Kennedy looked offended at the accusation, but didn’t respond. “It’s bullshit, because when your so-called sister, your supposed best friend of years is hurt you do nothing. You choose to ignore the truth, because it’s inconvenient to the perfect little world you’ve created in your head.”

“Ophelia, I has a really shitty night. Can you just tell me why the hell you’re here?”

“Oh, you had a shitty night? Well excuse me. I wasn’t talking about you. But, let’s make it about you. Maybe that will make it easier for you to understand. You have been raped. It’s the worst moment of your life. Someone has taken away your control of your own body, held you down as you said stop, stripped away your free will. And worse, that someone is a guy you thought was your friend and you have to continue to see him after that.”

Ophelia looked down at her hands to see them shaking. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself before continuing. 

“You wonder, ‘was it my fault? Maybe I should have had less to drink? Should have fought harder?’ You drive yourself crazy wondering if anyone will believe you. Will you lose your friends? Will you lose your best friend, the woman whose boyfriend raped you? Will she choose him over you? So you keep it a secret. You try to ignore the panic attacks, PTSD, and nightmares. Your friends notice something’s wrong, but you’re good at making excuses. Lying has become second nature and you no longer know what normal feels like.”

“I-” 

Ophelia continues, ignoring that Kennedy started to speak. “You no longer know normal because he took that away from you. Took away your sense of security. You don’t feel safe. You can’t trust anyone. And you have to be in the same room as him, pretend as if everything is ok, even though you can’t even form words when he’s around. You just remember the feeling of him holding you down as you struggle to get away. And the worst part is, he’s living his life as if nothing happened. Doesn’t even think he did anything wrong.”

She runs her hands through her hair and stops pacing, turning to look Kennedy in the eye, feeling no pity for the tears she can see barely held back.

“And then one day, you finally get the courage to tell him exactly what he’s done to you. What he’s taken from you. You tell your best friend, because she deserves to know, but you’re worst fears are proven true and you suddenly remember why you kept this hidden for so long. She doesn’t believe you, doesn’t want anything to do with you, kicks you out of the home, cutting those so-called ties of sisterhood, because she doesn’t like what she hears.”

The tears are streaming down Kennedy’s face as Ophelia continues. 

“And once again, you blame yourself. You should have said something earlier. Or maybe never said anything at all. No one ever believes the victim anyway, right?” She pauses for moment as Kennedy croaks out a sob, but presses on. “So, yeah, Kennedy, that’s why I think you’re being a cunt and your stupid little sorority is a fucked up farce. Jules is too good for you’re lot and you don’t deserve someone as brave and selfless as she is.”

Finishing what she came here to say, Ophelia turns to leave, this time not slamming the door behind her, after having released most of her anger. She hears someone following but doesn’t turn back. She wants to get back before Jules realizes she’s gone, and frankly doesn’t give a fuck what the other girl has to say. 

“Ophelia, wait. I didn’t know. I mean, I didn’t think - It’s just, I’m so sor-” 

“Save it Kennedy. I don’t care. I’m not the one you need to talk to.”

\----

Jules wakes up to the sound of the apartment door shutting. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she’s surprised to hear two sets of footsteps approaching. She get’s up and is met face to face with a puffy-eyed girl with tear-stained cheeks.

“Kennedy? Wha-”

She’s cut off as the other girl pulls her into a hug, sobbing. Her voice is barely above a whisper. “I am so sorry, Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this show, but you can check me out at vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
